


Happy Birthday Adam Parrish

by Eatmyposey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyposey/pseuds/Eatmyposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon Ronan, it’s Cancer season, he’s thriving right now. You can’t expect him to be completely up front.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Adam Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday 'gift' (if you can consider my writing that much) for the love of my life [Farah](http://nightfortruth.tumblr.com) who shares a birthday with Adam Parrish (although I still need the receipts on that)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd as usual by [Christa](http://malieatate.tumblr.com/) and her patience

It takes a while to get back into the swing of things after everything happens with Gansey and the ley line. But regardless, Ronan’s gotten into the flow of things. He wakes up, tends the barns, messes around with Opal, and mostly waits around for Adam to get back and he’s as happy as he’s ever been, given other circumstances.

Now that it’s summer, Gansey, Blue and Henry have been around the world, traveling, and Adam and Ronan have been at the Barns, existing. It’s enough for them to just exist in the same space as one another, sometimes Ronan dreams up things that make them feel like they’re not in Henrietta and even more of the time Ronan looks at Adam and feels like he’s already traveled the world in the space between his freckles.

By now, Ronan thinks he has Adam down to a T. The unknowable Adam Parrish has finally been decoded in between knuckle kisses, pseudo fatherhood induced panicked phone calls (because things can’t be solved by a dream potion if said dreamer is in DC and the dream child in question’s fever rises to 98^. “Jesus christ Parrish do you not remember CVS is open 24/7 have you been out of the trailer park for that long?”), in detailed notes stuck everywhere in neat handwriting “turn off the lights when you’re not in the room, it will cut back the electricity bill, ” “dream car or not, if you keep your phone charger, which you never even use, plugged in all the time it will kill your battery. I charge extra for mechanic services if the owner is an asshole,” and in silent apologies after their fights, because what are Adam and Ronan without fights really. 

Which brings Ronan back to the present time. Standing outside of 300 Fox Way in the hot, damp Henrietta night, July 3rd, slouched waiting for someone to answer the door. It swings open and Blue stands on the other side, a knowing look on her face.

“You know I’m back for all of 24 hours and your bird has already flown here and back, I’m pretty sure Opal has your phone, I got a series of strange snapchats a few minutes ago, and your boyfriend’s been even more short with me than normal and all I was doing was saying happy birth-”

Ronan scoffs loudly and rolls his eyes, pushing past Blue and into the house at the mention of Adam’s birthday.

“Uh sure, come right in….asshole”

“Shut up Sargent you were about to force me in to talk anyway,” Ronan replies.

The two became close after Blue all but forced Ronan to tell her the details about his and Adam’s first kiss months ago. They’ve made it a bit of a tradition to have these “talks” even if sometimes it’s just them listening to really loud music yelling nonsense at each other. Ronan’s found that Blue is very similar to Noah in this sense, it makes sense why they all got along so well. He misses him more than anything of course, but this new found connection with Blue has helped fill the Noah shaped holes in his chest if only temporarily. 

“So, what’d you do to Adam?” She perches on the edge of the couch and Ronan throws himself down in the armchair across from her.

“I didn’t do shit to him. And that’s the problem”

Blue raises an eyebrow signaling for him to go on.

“He thinks I forgot his birthday because I didn’t get him anything and he got super weird about it. Which pissed me off, which pissed him off even more.” He pushes himself off of the chair and starts pacing as loud and sharp as one person can pace. 

“To top it off, Opal comes running in with a huge fucking balloon, saying she got it from Henry to give to him, and it made me look super fucking bad like as if I would actually forget his fucking birthday. And he just looks at me with that fucking look with his eyebrow all annoying and he says ‘it’s chill.’ When has he ever said those words?”

Blue looks in between amused and concerned. “Yikes, did you forget his birthday?”

“No I didnt! He’s just never wanted anything, like ever. He threw a fit when Gansey tried to buy him a new car radio, he didn’t talk to you for a week when you bought him dinner, and I swear to god he almost bought the entire Barnes and Noble when the cashier implied that he couldn’t afford a membership. I thought I got him man, but I don’t think I ever will”. He throws his body back down into the chair. Blue rolls her eyes and crosses the room to sit on the arm of the chair.

“Gansey, me, the Barnes and Noble cashier, come on Ronan, put two and two together. What’s the main denominator here?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“None of those people are you. He’s never been pissed when you give him anything, for whatever reason. And you know he never got proper birthdays growing up. Have you ever seen him unhappy at any one of our holiday parties? He loves making these new memories over his old shitty ones. He deserves that much,” Blue answers seriously.

Ronan looks torn apart for a second before one of his usual masks crosses his face.

“Well, he should just be straight about it then. He usually doesn’t beat around the bush like that.”

Blue pats the top of his head a little patronizingly.

“C’mon Ronan, it’s Cancer season, he’s thriving right now. You can’t expect him to be completely up front.”

Ronan dodges from her touch and gets up walking towards the door to leave.

“I’m gonna choose to ignore that Astrological bullshit, but you’re probably right, good talk thanks.”

He ducks out of the door and stomps towards his car, now in a hurry.

******  
Ronan pulls up to the Barns, next to Adam’s crappy car, which is good news. It means Adam’s not TOO pissed, because if he was, he would have just left. 

He goes to push the front door open but it’s quickly pushed back in his face after a loud screech.

“Let me in Brat, you’re living rent free.”

“What’s the secret password?” Opal sounds off from behind the door. 

“Opal is the greatest thing I’ve ever pulled out of my dreams,” Ronan says without much hesitation.

“Annnnd, what about Adam?” He hears a stifled giggle behind the door that sounds an awful bit like Adam.

“Adam is one of the greatest things I think I must have pulled out of my dr-”

The door opens mid sentence and Adam stands smiling with Opal on his hip.

“Don’t get so cheesy on me Lynch.” Opal scrunches her nose and nods along in agreement. Ronan scrunches her hair on the top of her head then moves to run his fingers through Adam’s trying to get a read on his mood. Adam looks at him, quiet but warm.

“Happy Birthday, man. I’m sorry.”

Adam shrugs and puts Opal down. “S’ok really, I was being weird. Overreacted.”

 

“So nothing out of the norm,” Ronan replies. “Here, I wanna show you something. Stay in here Opal.” Ronan grabs Adam’s hand and leads him out into a shed a little bit down the property.

“You know I’ve seen this, but never asked what was in it,” Adam asks.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Ronan walks Adam into the shed and a light automatically comes on. The room is completely empty.

“Really Ronan? You’re still fucking around with me?”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch Parrish, save that for later,” Ronan replies with a wink making Adam blush. He pulls Adam farther inside and reaches behind a stack of hay to pull out a transparent orb. Adam raises his eyebrows in question.

“Here, throw it against the wall.” He places the orb in Adam’s hand, lingering with the touch as usual.

Adam lightly chucks the orb across the room and as it hits the wall it explodes outwards and suddenly Ronan and Adam are standing in a place that looks all too familiar. The trees speak Latin, the streams are colorful, time is circular, and everything is magic. It’s Cabeswater. Adam is silent, Ronan is antsy.

“Look, I know it’s not the same, and it never will be, but I can tell how much you miss it. And I wasn’t sure if you would get as fucking annoying as you always do with presents so I kept it hidden. I’ve been trying to dream this up for months now. I wasn’t even sure it was gonna work right when you threw it but it doesn’t look to shabby to me. And before you say anything, you know this didn’t cost me a dollar and even if it did, you really should loosen the fuck up and let people give you shit once in a while because you deserve-”

Ronan is cut off and met with Adam’s lips on his, slow, and soft and calculated, every thing that’s Adam Parrish. “Never knew you could be so talky,” Adam says quietly when he pulls away, not masking his accent.

Ronan blushes furiously and brings his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I’ve been working on bringing him back too. I know I can do it.” The unspoken ‘Noah’ is apparent between them. “Probably not how he was before, but just something. Never thought I’d see the day where I want you two back in the same place again. I swear I was the only one who ever saw the shit you got up to.” Ronan sits on the forest floor looking up at Adam.

Adam laughs a little watery in response. “God, I miss him.”

“Me too. This is ok though, right? Not too much?” Ronan asks.  
“It’s perfect, you’re per-” Ronan reaches for Adam’s hand and pulls him down to the ground making him land halfway on top of him. 

“Almost perfect. You really know how to ruin a moment Lynch” Adam blinks up at him through his eyelashes and Ronan feels gutted, as usual. He brushes his hair from his forehead and gives him a light kiss.

“But you love me right.” Ronan states more than asks.

Adam doesn’t have to say the words for Ronan to know that he agrees.

“Happy birthday Parrish”

Adam snuggles into Ronan’s lap and his eyes drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, [Come yell with me on Tumblr](http://ronanunprotected.tumblr.com)


End file.
